Ocean's Envy
by Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue
Summary: Two teens leave their island in search of adventure and treasure. They become seperated, and one becomes captian of her own crew, while the other is stuck on a small island. Chapter 13 up!
1. Intro to the Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda owns it. But I do own my own made-up characters such as Victoria, Skyler, Emma, and Momo (to a point, they're based off real people's personalities).

Basic info:

Name- Emma-Katherine (goes by Emma)

Age-18

Height- 5'6"

Gender- Girl

Looks- Brown hair with a hint of red.

Favorite Quote- It's Cute How You Think I'm Listening.

Personality- extremely moody but mainly nice, hyper, and overly violent when provoked.

Weapons- A sword that's been passed down in your family for generations. Uses fists and feet too.

Family- Parents- deceased (explain later), two blood related sisters- one (Becca) joined the Navy and you don't know what happened to Victoria, your oldest sister. You also have an adopted brother, Skyler, who is also 18.

History: (Short Summary)When you were little you used to live on an island with your best friend in the whole wide world. You guys used to do everything together. One day, when you were six, your father tried to kill you, but his plan backfired, killing him instead. One of your sisters, Becca, blamed pirates for his death and vowed to join the Navy. Your Mother and Victoria, your other sister, knew better though, and decided that it would be better to move. They secretly packed up the house little by little so you wouldn't notice a thing. So one night when you were six and a half, your mother took you and your sisters and fled the island, giving you no time to tell your best friend of the event. You met up with your mom's best friend who she knew all her life at another town. Settling into a house in the woods, you met Skyler, who was helping your family unpack stuff. Apparently he was the son of your mom's best friend and lived in the house next door. Even though the houses weren't too close together. There was a path you had to take through the forest to get to the houses. The two of you became good friends while Becca hated the thought of you being friends with a guy at your age (you were around nine when she started despising him) Victoria had no problem with Sky. In fact, she made him deliver information to certain people because she trusted him so much. A little while later, when you were around 11, your mom's friend was in an accident and perished, and you were afraid of Skyler going away. Your mom was smart and didn't want you to be sad for a long time, so she adopted Skyler. Or so you thought. You mastered the art of katana (one-sword style) at age 15 and keep it with you at all times.

Skyler's Information:

Name- Skyler

Nickname: Sky

Age- 18

Height- 5' 11"

Gender- Boy

Looks- Skyler would be a looker, if he just wore different clothing. His general style consists of baggy cargo shorts, a black or white t-shirt, and a vest with many pockets. The vest and shorts are to hold his many daggers, which he specializes in. Sky's hair is a bit disheveled, but good-looking to say the least. Short cut, not as short as a buzz-cut and not long. He's just plain handsome and his sisters (Mainly Emma and Victoria) like to annoy him about it because he denies everything. Even though almost every other girl on the island has a crush on him.

Personality- kind and caring, he is a little over-protective of you when you're around strangers. You think this is funny because he doesn't like to fight; you beat him easily during sparring all the time.

Favorite quote- Live For Today, For Tomorrow May Never Come

History: He's been a family friend since you moved to this town when you were seven (when you arrived at the town) and he is your adoptive brother. He ate the ookami fruit (a.k.a. the wolf fruit) one night, which I'll explain later. In other words, he's a were-wolf.


	2. The Night Of The Adoption Party

FLASHBACK

It was the night of the adoption party, and both you and Skyler were becoming pretty bored. The grown-ups just kept rambling on about how nice it was of your mother to adopt Skyler and so on. So the two of you sat around waiting for an idea to come to mind. Your eyes lit up as a plot formed. The both of you silently crept into the town hall and then to the vault. Knowing that no civillian was allowed in, it gave the both of you an adrenaline rush just thinking about it. Creeping inside, you two looked around and the sight suprised you. There was rows of mounted pieces of funky looking fruit with security systems surrounding each individual one. Well, this is wierd you thought to yourself as you dodged the main security system. A specific object at the end of the hall caught your eye. Stealthily passing each one, you made it to the final object. Skyler's eyes grew wide as he saw you and began to worry.

"Be Careful!" he shouted to you, "Those beams destroy flesh." You didn't pay attention to him as you picked the fruit from it's vase, along with the description attached to it. The label read: **WARNING! THIS FRUIT IS SAID TO BE 'FATAL TO ALL MEN WHO EAT IT!' (Because of this, no one has been able to see what power will be gained after eating)**

You didn't read this description though, and shoved it in your pocket to read later. nnugh..I'm hungry you thought to yourself I wonder if this is edible You bit into the fruit, discovering that it tasted horrible. Preparing to toss it at the lasers, you remembered something your mother kept reminding you at the dinner table. _Just because something doesn't taste right does not mean that it isn't good for you._ Reminded of this, you pretended not to taste anything and swallowed down the rest of the fruit.

Skyler saw you eat it and began to wonder if he could eat one. This was a case of monkey see, monkey do. Except there was no monkeys. He found the closest fruit and swallowed it whole. You walked over to him as you watched his facial expressions change from curiosity to disgust and everything in between. Not being able to hold it in, you giggled, unknowingly waking up one of the guards.

The guard woke up to a feminine voice giggling. Not knowing who or what made the sound, he crept along the hallways until he stood in front of the vault. He was alarmed to find the doors agape, and he stormed into the vault himself, preparing himself for an attack. But he could not prepare himself for what he found instead. Two children were in the vault, making faces at one another! "Hey you!" The guard shouted, making the children freeze up. "You're not supposed to be in here! There are poisonous objects in here that could kill you-OH G-D! One of them's missing! You kids get out of here now before someone blames you." The children did as they were told as the guard prepared for what was to come. I have guarded this vault well, but someone was able to eat a cursed fruit. I will surely be hung for this. Sadly, that was true. The mayor found out that there was a robbery from the vault and the guard to be put to death. When asked what would be his last words, the guard's eyes glazed over as he spoke: "There was two fruit taken from the vault, not one."  
The public heard this sentence but it wasn't all, you see. Apparantly, the former guard whispered something to the mayor that made his hairs stand on end. His true final words were-

* * *


	3. When You're 15

When You're 15

Your sister Victoria was sitting on the roof admiring the view of the town until something

caught her eye. Down at the docks was Emma and Sky goofing around with daggers and water. _What? How is that water moving with no force acting upon it?_ she thought to

herself. Silently she jumped from roof to roof until she was at the docks. Victoria crept

behind Emma and said in her ear, "Now that's interesting." They both jumped at the

sound of her voice. Emma turned around quickly.

"Umm...I can explain. You see-"

"No need, I understand. You're secret's safe with me. Oh, and Sky. Nice..." She was

looking to a baby wolf cub where Skyler was only a second ago. Sky looked at the state

he was in and quickly changed back, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

"Sis, you seriously promise you won't tell?" Skyler asked.

"Of course not! Just as long as you keep all of my secrets if I tell you."

"Sure."

"Okey-Dokey sis."

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me-" Victoria cut herself off as she bounded to the closest roof, running off.

"Are you sure we should trust her with that?" Sky asked Emma, a frown appearing on his face.

"Oh please," Emma sighed "Of course we can trust her! She's our sister for one thing, and also, when we lived in our old town, Tori kept secrets that most grown-ups could blab so easily about. She was even known throughout the town as the Informater. HaHa!" she paused for a moment, trying to decide what to do. "Hey Sky, wanna go eat something?"

"You're hungry! But you just ate an hour ago!"

"So? I'm hungry now!"

"You're hopeless." After much more pestering, the two of them headed towards the

closest restaurant.

* * *

Victoria had other plans though. The second she was out of their sight, she made a jolt towards the town hall, with a plot formed in her mind. _Now it all fits together_ she thought as she slunk into the shadows, making herself invisible to the untrained eye. _Now to just get in unnoticed_ The vault had heightened it's security system since the 'accident' a few years before. Now a pair of heavily armed guards stood in front of the entrance. Victoria knew that the security was even tighter inside, but also that the lasers were off during the day. So making haste, she quickly ran past the guards. Careful to not make a sound, she slowl cracked the door open just large enough for her slim figure to get through. Dodging the glances and looks from the guards posted, she weaved her way through the rows of fruit until she came to a stop. On the base was written in gold letters: **It is said that he/she who ate the last of this type of fruit was one of the top two advisors to the Queen of the Seas **_Perfecto!_ Victoria thought to herself as she swiped the fruit from its holder. She retraced her steps until she came to the front of the vault to where she came in from. With the remaining speed she had left she bolted from the vault to the streets, leaving the guards clueless to the scene that just happened in front of their noses. "HaHa!" Tori laughed at the sight before her eyes. She fell onto the roof she wasa sitting on so no one could see her if they looked up. "Those idiots didn't know what hit them. But about this fruit. Well, you know as they say, bottoms up!" and she swallowed it whole. "Ugh, that's nasty. Well, I should be getting home soon, mom'll freak if I don't." Victoria sauntered off towards her house, unaware that when she stood up, one of the townsfolk saw her.

* * *

As Victoria walked closer to home, she saw blackened smoke coming from the general direction of the house. She ran as fast as she could to house, hoping to save it on time. But when she got there, all was not what it seemed. The house was intact and there was a fire on the lawn. Dying down, the smouldering ashes settled but the putrid smell of burning flesh remained. Becca stood next to the ashes with an insane grin plastered on her face. Looking harder, Tori noticed a photograph in Becca's hand, showing their mother dying by the hands of none other than Becca. "Btch! What the hell did you just do!" Victoria shouted at the top of her lungs. Becca turned, finally noticing the presence of her sister, and sneered. "I just rid our house of the evil within it! She was the one responsible for our dad's death, she's the one responsible for bringing that, that creature into our house. And, last but not least, she was the one who brought our 'special' sister into the world. So you know what? I'm collecting the bounty on our mom's head once I get back to town and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" She shouted loudly.  
"W-What!" Tori studdered, suprised at what she just said.  
"You heard me! She was a wanted criminal! Ever wondered why we moved to that town in the middle of nowhere 15 years ago? It was to escape the Navy. And also, eight years ago, we also moved to this town, just to escape the government further. So after I'm done with this, I'll simply come back and tell my story to Emma of what happened, and she'll come with me and follow my every command!" Becca yelled, obviously content with her plan. But as she turned towards the town, a voice spoke.  
"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England." _I wonder if she knows she's close to the right thing there_ Victoria thought as Emma stepped out of the woods. "Oh yeah, and Becca, by the time you get back all of your personal belongings will be out of the house and packed. Buh-bye now." Becca glared at everyone and then in a huff, she was on her way. 


	4. Getting to know Sky a bit

Hello My Faithful (Or Un-Faithful) Readers! I am Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue, but you can call me Blue or anything you see fit. Just as long as it's age-appropriate, there's little people reading this.

**Emma**: Get on with the story!

(**Me**): Yes, I will do that, but just a little note to my friends who read this. I also have an account on quizilla that i post this story on. Message me if you want to know the link! (but be warned, it's updated quite a bit more than the version on this site.)

* * *

**Onwards...**

Tori sighed as she poured herself a drink from the fridge. "You guys want one?" she asked her siblings. Emma and Sky nodded their heads while they slouched on the couch. Tori prepared them drinks as well. "I was expecting Becca to crack someday, but not this soon." She sighed deeply.

"What do you mean? You're 18 and a half, I think you're old enough to crack at that age." Emma retorted. Tori shot her a glare that could kill, if Emma weren't so oblivious. Skyler cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"But the question remains, why would she do that to her own mother?" Skyler added.

"Maybe because she hasn't felt any emotions towards her since our father died almost 11 years ago."

"But she knows-" Emma started

"She knows that her father died in the same room as you and mom. It's only natural for her to assume what she doesn't know."

"That's stupid!" Emma shouted.

"Maybe you think that, E-K, but look at the possibilities, how would she blame a five-year-old for her father's death when there is a bigger fish to fry. Especially when the person is in control of their life at that moment." Skyler explained, "It's only a natural instinct that some are born with."

"Sky, if this is a little too emotional for you-" Tori started,

"No, it isn't actually. I'm kinda used to dealing with emotional pain now."

"Just checking." Emma began to zone out as she remembered the first time Sky had lost someone dear to him.

**Flashback**

* * *

It was a couple of weeks before your 11th birthday, and frankly, the exitement was killing you. Killing you to sit still, that is, for your best friend was coming over tonight to discuss what was going to happen at your joint birthday party. 

"Mommy, when's Sky gonna get here?" you whined, slamming your forehead on the table.

"Very soon, E-K, but just in case, why don't you go and see what would be taking him so long." you mother, Rose, replied.

"Okays!" In a hurry, you ran out the door. Your mother sighed and rested her head on the table just as you were doing before.

"Mom," a voice sounded in the doorway. Rose looked up and saw her eldest daughter, Victoria, leaning against the door frame. Being only 14, she still was the most informed person in the town. "Police just received a call that Anne-Marie was found dead in her home. Apparently they thought it was a prank, seeing as it was a child's voice, and let it go." Rose's head shot up with concern in her eyes.

"What? That's horrible! We have to do something!"

"No we can't!" Victoria shouted. "We can't draw attention to ourselves! You know what could happen if you do." Victoria shouted back. Rose stood there, shocked. Not only that her child yelled back at her, but that she had a point. Rose bent her head in defeat, but the look of sadness changed to a grin as she said to Victoria.

"Vicki, you wouldn't mind having a brother, would you?" Victoria smiled, knowing what her mom was getting at.

"Sure, I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a brother." _Ace always told me that it was hell, having to watch his brother 24/7. But I think this'll will be different _she thought to herself.

"Good, because I think you'll be getting one real soon."

* * *

**Where you were**

E-K was walking along the sidewalk, humming a song that she learned from her mom's best friend in the world, Anne-Marie. Passing by the corner on which led to another street, she saw Skyler, alone, crying on the ground. Her eyes became wide when she saw her best friend and ran to him, giving him a big hug.

"Shhh-" E-K said softly, "It'll all be ok." Sky finally noticed her and shook her off, crying even more.

"No! It's never going to be ok!" he shouted, finally turning to face her. E-K was startled at his outburst and started to sniffle. "No! Don't cry! I didn't mean it." Skyler tried to explain. "It's just that, that, SHE'S GONE!" he started bawling his eyes out and E-K understood.

"It's ok,sniff, I'm still here at least. Right?" she said with her eyes full of tears.

"Y-yeah." Sky said as he wiped his tears from his face. "At least I still have you and Tori." E-K grinned, which seemed to always spread from ear-to-ear, and took Skyler's hand.

"Let's go, my mom's making cookies. Maybe that'll cheer you up some, if not fill your stomach."

* * *

Well, it's kinda a crummy ending to that chappie, but hey, you can't have everything now can you? Please rate and review, flames allowed but please try to keep it Pg-13, I don't like it when people openly swear online. Unless it's in a story, but that's different. I'll update in probably a week, expect a date around... the 6th? Eh, I'll get to it sometime. 


	5. Leaving the Island

Ahem.

Ok, just to clear things up, here is a little stat sheet in case you're confused.  
Emma Main Character- ate a cursed fruit (if you don't know then read the previous quizzes)  
Sky Friend/ Older Brother (**CHANGED**: nine hours older than you)ate the wolf-fruit  
Victoria Nicknames: Tori, Vicki, V. Older sister (3.7 years older than you)ate a cursed fruit (you don't know yet which one)  
Rebecca Older sister (Two min. younger than Victoria) Evil bitch who joined the Navy.

* * *

Two weeks after Rebecca's outburst, the town assumed that Tori stole the items from the vault and forced her out of the town. Before the townsfolk could actually find her to administer punishment, Victoria sailed away, and she had not been heard from since.

The night before she departed though, Vicki whispered in E-K's ear- "Don't worry, they're right. I'll see you again some day on the open seas. Have fun and stay alive." Your eyes widened as she said this, but completely understood her dilemma. No matter her choice, she would be an outlaw.

Two and a half years later, you were 18, and Skyler was also 18. Grinning from ear to ear, you stood on the roof waiting for the sun to set. _Tonight_ you thought, _Tonight's the night we set sail for the open seas! _You lean back against the roof as you reminisce about stuff from your past

* * *

A five year old version of you is seen running through a town square after your best friend. "Come back here!" you shouted as you turned the corner, having him in sight again.

"Only if you catch me!" he called back. _Oh, I will._ you thought as you neared him. In one jump, you landed on top of your friend, knocking him to the floor.

Smirking, you poked his shoulder. "Tag. You're it."

"This game isn't fun anymore." your friend stated as he got up from the ground.

"You just say that 'cuz I beat you every time!" you exclaimed in his ear.

"No, I'm just bored." he retorted, turning his back so you couldn't see that he was flustered. The both of you stood there for a couple of minutes until you got an idea.

"Hey, I know! How 'bout if we make a promise." you said out of the blue. He turned his head in child-like amusement.

"What kind of promise?" he asked.

"A promise that we will tell each other everything important that will happen and our goals in life, and whoever breaks the promise first has to do something for the other. Deal?"

"Deal!" he grinned from ear to ear and you did the same.

"So let's start now. I'm going to find the Song Of The Ocean!" he turned his head in confusion.

"Huh? What's that?" You gasped, seeing that he didn't know of it.

"You silly! It's the treasure right beside One Piece and whoever holds the knowledge of the song will be named the Music Kisaki!" He grinned even wider as he began to talk.

"Well I'm gonna find One Piece and be the Pirate King!"

"HaHa!" you laughed, "How can you be the Pirate King if you can't even beat me!"

"Just watch me!" He pouted, making you laugh even harder.

"Well good luck with that, Luffy."

* * *

Someone shouted from downstairs, making you snap out of your day-dream. "E-K, get your stuff ready, we're about to leave." Skyler yelled up to you.

"Ok Sky, be down in a minute." you called back. You look into the forest one last time and recollected the times you had there. Sparring. And learning some new fighting techniques. You jumped into the window of your room, finding your packed bags all ready to go and your guitar and sword out so you could carry them seperately. Grabbing everything you needed, you rushed out the door and began to pass Sky. "C'mon slowpoke! We have to get going before the townspeople notice!" He sighed, knowing you were right for once.

"Coming, sheesh, can't you decide whether or not you're going to be slow or fast for once?"

You grinned from ear to ear as you replied "Nope, not at all!" He sighed as the both of you reached to docks. While you laid the stuff in the boat, Skyler started to loosen the boat from the dock. "All set?" you asked.

"Yup, time to day good-bye to this town forever."

"Bye, town!" you said aloud but not so anyone would wake up or hear you.

Skyler suddenly embraced you in a tight hug. "Little sistesr, I have one thing to say-" he whispered in your ear as the island appeared to shrink from view "- if we ever become seperated, promise me you won't die or do anything stupid." You grinned widely as you remembered all the times you acted like a baka in front of Skyler.

"I can only tell you that I will refuse to die until I have fufilled my dream."

"That's good enough." he stated, letting you go. "Now fall asleep, I'll take the first watch."

"Okay, g'night Sky." You realize now that it was really late at night and you had trouble keeping your eyes open. Fluttering softly, your eyes closed as you spoke your last words to Skyler for a long time.

* * *

That was an okay chapter I suppose. Please review, I need your criticism! No, Seriously! I've only gotten one review so far and that was my friend from camp!

**Emma: That's because no one likes you right now. Maybe if your name were something like, "Bob" instead of "Blue," then people would like you** **more.**

Me: That's highly unlikely

**Emma: Hey! It's an Idea!**

Me: A really dumb one

**Emma: Nu'uh**

Me: Ya'huh

**Emma: Nu'uh**

Me: Yu'-Hey look, a cookie.

**Emma: WHERE!**


	6. Almost Awkward Reunions

Hello my readers! This might seem like a fast update, but that's due to the fact that this story is origionally posted on my quizilla account. Also, in case you're wondering why there's a tremendous difference in the lengths of the chapters, it's because it's how the story is organized on my quizilla account. So, in a way you lucked out by not getting more recent postings, but you do have a edited version. Also, I'm finding that a lot of people have read my story so far but no one has critiqued my story... I find that very hard to believe that my story can't be updated, so I will refuse to update until I get **five** reviews! And trust me, that isn't a lot.

* * *

"Someone save that kid! He's going to be eaten by the monster!" someone shouted, making Skyler wake up.

"Hm?" Straight ahead of him was an island town where a group of villagers were standing shocked at Skyler. Getting the point, he looked over his shoulder, and saw a sea monster, bearing its sharp fangs. "Eww, haven't you ever heard of a breath-mint?" Skyler said, sniffing the air around him. The monster, having understood Skyler, retreated back a little but still watched him with weary eyes.

A loud gasp was heard from the townsfolk in shock that the sea monster had hesitated in killing its prey. Skyler grinned knowingly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you or your kids, all I need is for you to safely put me onto that island right there. Is that so hard?" he asked the monster. The monster, obviously female, nodded, or what closely resembled a nod, and nudged the piece of a boat Skyler was in towards the shore, where the townsfolk greeted him with open arms.

* * *

Emma woke up alone. Alone in the ocean inside half of a ship. Realizing her situation, she stood up and looked around frantically, searching for anyone or anything in sight.

"Skyler?" she called out. "Skyler where are you!" Not catching sight of him anywhere, you sat down and rested you head on your hands. Pretty soon, your hands were wet with tears as they slid down your face. Suddenly, and out of the blue, someone shouted behind her.

"Hey kid, you okay?" the person said. Peering behind you, you noticed an oddly familiar guy with a orange suede coyboy hat standing on what looked like a surfboard with a sail. His black hair was nearly as long as Tori's when she left the island (almost to shoulders) and his chest was bare.

"Why do you have no shirt on? And why do you seem so familiar?" you asked quizically. The guy sweatdropped and sat down on his small craft.

"That's not what I said at all." the guy responded "And for some reason, you seem familiar too. Perhaps I saw you as I passed some towns?"

"No, no one has even visited our town since my family moved there about 12 years ago." _Twelve years ago?_ The mystery person thought _That was around the time..._.

"Hey kid, do you know someone named Victoria?" he asked.

"You mean Tori?" you replied. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER! HUH?HUH?HUH? I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN LIKE THREE YEARS!" The guy winced and put his pinkey in his ear, checking to see if it still worked. He grinned as he remembered why you seemed familiar, as did you.

"E-K, you haven't changed one bit."

"You haven't changed much either, but your hairstyle has, Ace." you retorted.

"Did you really remember who I was that fast? Or did Tori write you beforehand?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I haven't even heard from her since she left the island." you made a pouting face as you said this.

"Now you know how Luffy felt when you left all those years ago."

"Hey hey hey, don't try to make me feel bad here!" you shouted to Ace, "Anyway, I don't really feel like doing anything for him soon so I'm going to say this: Catch me if you can."

"You realize that Luffy's probably going to find you anyway?"

"Shaddup."

"Just saying." he said as he stood up. "Oh yeah, Tori told me to give you this if I ever saw you." Ace reached into his backpack and pulled out a small, light-blue and black swirly case. You grinned as he tossed it to you. Opening the box, your grin grew even wider. You slammed the box shut and shouted as he sped off towards the horizon,

"TELL TORI I SAID THANKS A THOUSAND TOMES OVER." He grinned, although you couldn't see it, and waved as he dissapeared from view. _He and Tori have always been like peas in a pod. he he._ you thought to yourself. You opened the case again and looked at what was inside once more. A folded up newspaper, obviously recent, lay in plain sight. But it was what was underneath that which caught your eye. It was your sister's personalized flute, not that it had her name on it, but it had special designs on it. The flute was genuinly a work of art, having spent at least 1,000 Beri on it, while it was probably worth more than 20,000 at the time. _Yay!_ you thought again _I get to play her flute! Awesome!_ You sat crossed-legged and placed the flute together. Taking a big breath, you began to play a harmony that your older sister had taught you.

(To the tune of: Homeward Bound by Martha Keen,(I think,) here are the lyrics.)_  
In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red.  
When the summers ceased its gleaming,  
When the corn is past its prime,  
When adventures lost its meaning,  
Ill be homeward bound in time. _

Bind me not to the pasture, chain me not to the plow.  
Set me free to find my calling and Ill return to you somehow.

If you find its me you're missing, if youre hoping Ill return.  
To your thoughts Ill soon be listning, and in the road Ill stop and turn.  
Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end.  
And the path Ill be retracing when Im homeward bound again.

Bind me not to the pasture, chain me not to the plow.  
Set me free to find my calling and Ill return to you somehow.

In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing,  
Ill be homeward bound again.

You sighed, and put the flute back in it's case. "That was fun." you said to yourself.  
"You rang?" a friendly voice asked you.

"AAHH!" you jumped into the air, caught by suprise.

"Sorry sis." she said as she carefully set you back down onto the boat.

"How'd you do that!" you shouted, wide-eyed, "And how'd you know that I wanted to talk to you anyways...Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker, baka, That flute, when playing that song, send a message through the wind and tells me to come thank-you-very-much" she said with a vein nearly popping out of her head.

"Oh. Ok then." you said. "Could you help me, Tori? I don't know where the nearest island is or anything." Tori sighed deeply.

"I can't tell you exactly, but I think I'll be nice and sail you to the next town because you're my sister."

"Yay! Thanks!" the second Emma said this, something in her backpack began to glow. "Huh?" Reaching inside, she produced a glowing amulet, and handed it to Tori. Once completely in Tori's hand, the glowing ceased, and she began to put it on as a necklace.

"Hmm..." Tori pondered aloud, looking hard at the amulet, "I guess you really are the Ocean's Envy, sis."

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Nevermind." Tori said, "All that matters is because the amulet is attracted to me, that means that I am officially one of your two advisors." You cocked your head to the side at this comment.

"I don't get it. I mean I know what advisor means but why?"

"Well, look at your neck." You looked down and low-and-behold, there was another amulet, but appeared as a different shape.

"Cool! It's just like the thing on my back!" Tori's eyes began to twitch as she curled her hands into fists.

"Let me guess, that tattoo on your back was the whole reason for your phobia of taking off your shirt or wearing anything revealing your back?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"BAKA!" she shouted hitting you upside the head. Pouting you scowled at Tori, but she put a finger to your lips. "Before you say anything, let me explain." You nodded and leaned in, expecting a story from your big sister. "Here's what happened, you ate the Mizu Mizu fruit when you were 11, meaning that you can control the oceans, streams, rivers, etc."

"Oh! So that explains why I can move and morph that stange stone stuff!" Tori fumed as you said this.

"I told you not to interrupt! And yes, you can control sea-stone also. The person who eats the fruit gets dubbed a stupid nickname, not a really good one, but it explains the person's situation. This person has two advisors, one having eaten a zoan type devil-fruit and a logia type devil-fruit. Those two happen to be the Wolf fruit and the Wind fruit, eaten by Skyler and yours truly."

"That explains a lot!" you shouted. "No wonder you could appear out of nowhere!"

"Idiot!" Tori shouted, hitting you upside the head. "Hopefully that explained more than what you just said. By being an advisor, Skyler and I act for what is for the better of your health and what you want as well. In example, if you wanted to escape a certain place, we would get you out of there." Tori noticed the sun beginning to set. "Just don't go around telling people that you're special ok? It would be for the better of a lot of lives if you try to keep low about it." you gave Tori the thumbs up sign.

"You can count on me!" She smiled, knowing that what she said actually fazed you.

"Now there's only one more thing to do..." Tori thought aloud, looking straight at you. You looked at you sister, unknowing of what she was about to do. "Little sisters should fall asleep at their appropriate bed times." At first you didn't understand, but as your world began to close down, you cursed inside from being tricked so easily by your sister. "Sorry sis," Tori explained after you had fallen asleep, "it was the only way to transport you to the town I want you to be at with the least amount of injuries possible."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Remeber, no updates until I get at least **five** reviews!


	7. A New Routine and a Free Lunch

Well, telling you that I won't update until I get reviews isn't that fun... So, I'll just keep writing, but your input is still appreciated!

* * *

"It's Mr. Sky! HI MISTER SKY!" a child shouted, grasping his attention. He looked down to see miss Ariel, the daughter of the bar owner smiling up at him. It had been a good two weeks since he arrived at the town, and he already knew all of the residents in it. In exchange for food, extra clothing, and shelter, Skyler had been doing some jobs here and there. Mainly, what he did was limit those who were able to enter the village and make things out of wood. Sky shooed away all of the bandits, faulty navy personnel, and pirates that were bent on harming the town or those living there. Working with wood was his specialty though. Being taught in the art of woodworking and fixing ships, Skyler was able to build sturdy funiture to intricate toys, never missing a detail. He had become famous around town for being able to make a wooden safe in less than a minute with his daggers, but Sky could care less. All he really wanted was to get enough money to sail away on a ship and find his sister, no matter what the journey might be. For there were two things in life he wanted to achieve since he was little, to become a daggermaster and protect his family with his life.

Today was just another day for Skyler though, being stuck in this town making nearly indestructable tables and chairs for the places that need it, and making sure that no unwanted visitors made it to town. "Hey there little missy, what are you all happy about?"

She grinned even wider as she proclaimed "It's My BIRFDAY! And my daddy says that I can have anything I want, because today's so special!" Skyler grinned widely, relating to her antics

"Yes it is, because today's my mom's birthday also."

"Really?" Ariel asked, shocked. "I didn't know you had a mommy. What's it like?" Skyler, realizing his slip, sighed at the mistake he made. Ariel did not have a mother because 'natural causes' took her when Ariel was less than one.

"Everyone has a mommy, it's just that not everybody can remember." Sky explained as he stood up straight, picking up the lumber he was supposto be carrying. "Come on, let's talk while I take this to the Johnson's." Both he and Ariel started to walk in the opposite direction now, having got the wood. "My mom was the greatest in my opinion, she could make the best apple-pie in the world and had the best fashion sense. She also instilled a lifetime of etiquette in my mind. But what remains my most vivid memory of her is how she moved."

"Huh?"

Skyler sighed as he tried to explain. "The way she walked. Like some people seem to have a jauntily step or a depressed walk, but my mom appeared to not even touch the ground." Skyler snickered at a memory. "Because of that, many people thought my mom had the potential of being an assassin, who technically, also walk unnoticed."

"Your mommy must have been a very nice person. Wait, you said 'was'." Sky nodded glumly.

"Yes, she died when I was 11, and then I was adopted by a wonderful family." Ariel stared at him quizically.

"What about your daddy, Sky?" she asked while he set the wood down and began to work. "Shouldn't he have taken care of you when your mommy died?" Cutting the wood with his daggers, Skyler made the basic frame of a dining room table, able to seat five.

"Actually Ariel," Sky said "I don't remember what my dad looks like. My mom and I left him before I was one and journeyed to the island that I lived on for around 17 and a half years of my life."

"Why did you leave your daddy?" Sky placed the legs on the base and began to work on the special designs that were requested.

"Well, my dad had many enemies that wanted to know his weaknesses and make my father weaker, so it was for all of our protection." Skyler said as he finished the designs for the table. "Now run along, I have to take this to the Johnsons now. You know how they despise kids under 12."

Ariel pouted, wanting to spend more time with her role model. "Now Ariel," Skyler commented, "No one can get by on life by pouting, so why don't you play by the docks? If there's anyone suspicious around you can report straight back to me." Ariel pondered this for a moment. "Come now, what do you say?"

"Alright!" she shouted, "I'll guard the docks for you while you do errands." _That's not exactly what I said but close enough_ Skyler thought.

"Good now run along and don't get into trouble." Picking up the table with one arm, Skyler headed over to the Johnson's, while Ariel raced down to the docks. Upon arriving there, she amused herself by pretending she was fighting enemies, taking down each with a single blow. For Ariel, this was a usual practice for her to retain and possibly gain strength, for she wanted to achieve a dream.

About 15 minutes into her exercise, she spotted a boat along the horizon, getting larger with each passing second. "OOh! A ship!" Ariel said to herself. "I wonder what type of people are on it." Coming into view, the ship appeared to be a caravel, with a bunch of shouting aboard. An arguement about food mixed in with lock posts, supplies, and fighting skills, all combining into a ruckus of sounds. Ariel giggled at the thought of what the people would be like, having arguements 24/7 while sailing on a ship struck her as odd. Why would anyone in their right mind sail with those they dispise? Or maybe they were just really good friends, for an old saying went something along the lines of arguing with your closest friends more than those you only call aquaintances. Now completely in view, the caravel's bow was in the shape of a sheeps head and the sails appeared to have a friendly pattern on them. A grinning skull with a straw hat.

"Ooh... Pirates." Ariel whispered in awe.

* * *

You awoke on a beach this time, having your stuff a few feet away. For a moment you just lay there, feeling the sand in between your fingers and the waves lapping at your feet. Standing up, you walked over to your stuff and checked to make sure everything was there. It was. Slinging the bag over your back, you headed to the nearby town in search of food. Having arrived there the night before, you saw the way to town was quite easy, before you fell asleep on the sand that is. A resounding growl led you to believe that it was only a matter of minutes before you passed out from hunger, so you sprinted to the aroma of food emanating from somewhere close by. 

A person was seen in a bar, taking a sip of her glass of rum. Some people stared at the person, not knowing whether or not to be scared or happy upon the arrival of this woman. The woman didn't care, she was used to people staring, as she finished off her glass. _One small step to acheiving my dream._ she thought to herself, reflecting on the previous day's work. A pirate with a bounty of 17 million beri had challenged her to a duel, claiming to be the better swordsman, just because of traditional gender roles. But that pirate got proved wrong, very wrong as the person added some 17 million beri's to her collection not even an hour later. Sitting at that bar with an oversized waller always made this person feel uncomfortable, but she became used to it when on one island before, a man dressed in simple clothing ate nearly all of the food in the bar but was able to pay all of it, including a tip. It wasn't until later that she found out that man had a bounty on his head consisting of more than 50 million.

Raising her hand, she signaled the bar-tender over. "Y-yes?" the man studdered, being fearful of the person's presence.

"This rum is delicious, may I have some more?" the lady asked, startling the bar-tender. Still intimidated by her, he studdered again,

"R-right away Ms. Wensel." as he sped off toward the other end of the bar. The person, known as Wensel, sighed, wishing people weren't always this scared of her. She was just a bounty hunter, who apparantly, exelled at the art of two swords. Lately however, people seemed more intimidated by her than usual, having to shoo children into the houses whenever Wensel came close. For her, it was very depressing, seeing as she would never hurt such children, but the media would never listen. In fact, because she captured so many pirates, the Navy was on the verge of having a bounty on her head, even though the idea was incredibly stupid.

The bar tender returned with more rum, which placed a smirk on Wensel's face. "Thanks." she said in her ominous manner, creeping the whole bar out. "You know, not to be rude or anything," Wensel said turning to face the rest of the place, "but you guys really need to loosen up a little. I mean seriously, all I do is capture pirates, it's not like I am one." _Though I wish I was. _With that, she turned around and took a swig of her drink. Shrugging their shoulders, the people in the bar found it pointless to be scared and went on with their normal routine, or what seemed like normal until a shout was heard.

"FOOOOD!" A person ran into the bar and sat down in the seat next to Wensel, taking everyone completely by surprise. "Hey Mister, could I have some water?" the stranger asked in a calm voice, just the opposite of her tone earlier.

"Sure thing kid." the bartender said, almost worn out from today's events. He handed the newcomer a glass and she started to drink in a lady-like fashion. Curiosity took over as Wensel asked why the stranger just ran in screaming for food, to just get a drink of water, which is technically free in these parts.

"Hm?" the person asked, either confused at what Wensel was saying or just hadn't paid attention to the previoius question.

"I asked why you came screaming for food when you ordered a drink that is considered free around these parts."

"Oh, well that's easy." the stranger replied, "I changed my mind." Wensel highly doubted it, considering the person's stomach just growled loud enough to reach her ear.

"If you need money, here. Oh, and before you ask for my name, it's Wensel." Wensel whispered to the stranger, sneaking a few thousand beri's into the jacket pocket. "There's more than enough to last a month here."

The person grinned and said, "My name's Emma, it's nice to meet you." than ordered nearly five servings of BBQ ribs. Wensel didn't strike this feat as odd, seeing as she too, could eat just as much when she was starving. Standing up with her things, Wensel headed towards the exit, not knowing that a certain person was registering her in their memory.

* * *

Well, that's that chapter. I hope you liked it! Remember, all comments are welcome! Except the ones that say the really bad curse words. 


	8. Wrecking a Base Equals Fun

Hey! I might not be updating this weekend, I have so much homework I'm falling behind and barely able to keep the pace. I hope you like it! Please Comment!

* * *

Eating her meal, Emma recalled the events from a few minutes ago. _That person was nice, maybe I'll ask her to be my first mate on my voyage to the Song of the Ocean._ she thought, taking a swig of her water. 

While Emma ate and re-engergized, Wensel fell into some troubles with the authority. Not even minutes after she left the bar, a naval officer demanded for Wensel to hand over her money in return for keeping a bounty off of her head. Wensel became furious at the thought that the navy would stoop so low to this, and she challenged him right then and there. Sadly, the naval officer predicted her to do this and he moved the fight to the inside of the naval base on the island.

Once inside, Wensel was led down a section of hallways leading to a room in the shape of a dome. The officer motioned for her to follow as he moved to the end of the room. She followed him to the center of the room until he stopped. Being wary, she reached for her swords when a shooting pain went through her feet. Looking down she saw an electric net that sends shockwaves throughout a person's body. That person, at this time, was her. A sound of clinks filled the room as the second floor balcony was filled to the brim with naval lackies, aiming their guns at one point. Wensel saw her predicament and sighed.

"What was the real reason you brought me here?" she asked the officer. He laughed, but knowing that she was ignorant to the facts in front of her he laughed even herder.

"My dear, you are here for rehabilitation."

"What!"

"It's fairly simple, really. We know from one of our spies that you want to be an outlaw, not only a bounty hunter, so we decided to take you in." Wensel's gaze met his as she folded her arms across her chest. "Now we won't shoot if you cooperate. All we need is for you to take a little shot and then..."

"WHAT!" Wensel's voice screeched out, alarming a few goons who fired their pistols. She tried to dodge the ammo as electricity moved through her veins, momentarily paralyzing her. As the shots hit her, Wensel did the only thing left for herself to do, even if it degraded her to do it. She screamed. The screamed rang through the island loud and long, children and the elderly woke up from naps, the drunken clutched their skulls tight, and the other townsfolk stopped what they were doing to listen to the heartwrenching scream emitting from inside the naval base.

The officer in charge checked Wensel's limp body, making sure there was a pulse. _Tch, they were just knock out darts_ He thought as she was lifted by a marine to an operating table that was reeled in moments before. Wensel was laid down on the table and strapped in by her arms and legs. "Ok," the officer said to the troops "You all can go back to your posts but medicals, get the serum and hoist her upright."

"Sir!" they shouted in reply and went to do their duties. Pacing back and forth, the officer thought about the days accomplishments. His higher-ups had requested him to do a background check on this Wensel character and to possibly ask her to join the navy. The officer couldn't refuse, knowing that Wensel was staying in the town at the time, asking for a spar and luring her here would be easy. Bending some truth's about her wants after capturing her sent the mind in haywire, letting the certain lackies knock her out. _Soon this hunter will join the Navy through our own special way_ The three shots that were supposed to hit her were two knock-out darts and a memory erasing dart. Smirking, the officer leaned close to Wensel's face, studying her features. Wensel's body was now upright, being supported by a big wooden pole and her arms were hanging from the side bars portruding from the base. In other words, Wensel was tied to a big, wooden cross. The medics came in carrying a needle which seemed to carry some interesting fluid.

"Sir!" the head medic shouted, grasping his attention away from the captive. "We have the injection ready, just say the word."

"Perfect," The officer sneered. "But please remind me, which one are we injecting her with again?"  
"Sir, we are injecting her with the concentrated, yet filtered, juices from a devil fruit. This should make her able to do something yet still be able to swim and seastone will not harm her. Also, when in water, only the ability will be nullified so she will seem like a normal human when she is in water or around seastone."  
"Even better. Now do it." They obediently nodded their heads and held the serum to Wensel's neck. As they injected it into her body, Wensel's eyes shot open

"What the HELL Is Going On!" Startled, the officer stepped back only to hear the sound of glass breaking. He looked down to see two darts underneath his foot, one blue and one red. _Shit_ he thought _This isn't good._ As Wensel fought to free herself from the ropes, the Navy lackies surrounded the second floor balcony and aims their guns at her head. Smirking, the officer waltzed over to Wensel and stuck his face right in front of hers.

"If you want to live you will accept this invitation to join the navy. All you have to do is say yes."

"Never, you faggot." she spat in his face.

Wiping his face, the officer growled "You'll pay for that btch." Suddenly, the emanating sound of glass breaking filled the room as all of the ceiling windows and side windows shattered and the shards fell to the ground.

"HEY BASTARD! EVER KNOW THAT IT'S RUDE TO CHEAT?" a figure shouted from somewhere nearby.

"Who are you and what do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" the officer shouted back, facing a random direction.

"Actually, one: I'm over here" the person said. The officer looked up and saw the figure, directly in the line of sight for Wensel as she looked up also.

Squinting for a moment, she tried to remember who it was that was talking until it hit her like a rock. The person from the bar. "And two: Hey Wensel, you wanna be my first mate as I search for the Song of The Ocean?"

"What! This isn't some kind of-"

"Let me think about it." Wensel shouted back, drowning out the naval officer's voice. "If I don't accept, than I'm dead. If I do accept, then my dream is dead. Am I right?"

"No. Not unless your dream is the same as mine."

"Fine then, I will accept your offer as soon as you get me out of this mess."

"OK!" You shouted, jumping down towards the ground. The lackies all shot at you only to have their bullets go right through you, one advantage of being practically water. A wave of confusion swept the room as you landed, and most of the lackies ran away screaming something about a monster. You cocked your head to the side thinking out loud. "Monster?" you looked around, "I don't see any monster."

"You're the monster!" everyone else shouted at you. The remaining lackies and the officer stared in awe as you casually walked to the wooden pole and started to untie Wensel.

"Oh No You Don't!" the officer shouted, pulling his arm back to punch you. As he swung his arm forward, you caught it with your right hand and twisted it around, making him scream in agony. You smirked as kicked in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. Grinning, you turned around and resumed untying the ropes.

"That was a pretty powerful kick," Wensel stated, making you look up.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just not my strong point. I prefer punching to kicking." You pondered about this for a minute as you untied the last of the ropes. "Actually, it depends on the situation..."

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get out of here before the big-guns come to arrest us."

"Oh yeah! Coming!" you shouted to Wensel, who was walking over to somewhere to pick up her swords. "So, where's the exit of this place?" you asked her once you were in a talking distance.

"Well, let's see." she said, "I came from that enterance, so..." her eyes flashed a golden color for a second before she started to talk again. "Woah, that was weird. Anyway, it's that way." and she walked towards an exit. You followed her out of the building with a smile on your face. When you arrived to town she turned and around to face you. "So, which way, captain?"

It had been nearly a week since Wensel agreed to join your crew, and life has practically not been any better. The townsfolk, realizing thier naval base in town was causing all of the troubles, thanked you by giving you a ship. This wasn't just any ship of course, or else you wouldn't have accepted it. You two set sail nearly five days ago with full rations and you haven't seen sight of land. Wensel kept insisting that land was less than a day away, but she said that five seconds ago and you felt the urge to ask her again.

"Wens-"

"No We Are Not There Yet!" she shouted back at you. "You have asked that for the last hour straight. Land is right in front of us only around three hours away now because the winds have picked up some more. Now leave me alone."

Your eyes shimmered with hope as you hopped aboard the bow, looking at the ocean. Sitting there, you gazed in front of you, waiting for land to show up as Wensel sighed in contentment and began to fall asleep. You shifted on the bow until you were comfortable and on your back. _The clouds look so pretty_ Your eyes began to droop until they closed fully, rendering you asleep.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you like it! Remember, I'll update faster if I get reviews!


	9. Remember the Time? Seeing Your Uncle

**Hey Y'all! Just typing to say that I'm happy that you're reading my story! I _will_ update faster if anyone submits a review for this story. Thank's again for all of your (albeit minor) support!**

* * *

"Mommy, where are we going?" a five-year-old version of you asked your mom as your sisters piled some small suitcases onto a small ship.

"Well," your mom began, her crimson hair shimmering in the sunlight, "Your mommy's brother has a ship of his own and I haven't visited him in a while so I decided to make a family trip for a week. Except your father of course, he needs to work." You pondered on what she said for a minute then spoke up.

"So really what you're saying is that we're going to visit our uncle for a week?"

"Yup!"

"When are we leaving?" you asked your mom. She thought for a bit, looked at the ship, and then back at the house.

"Around five minutes, why?" Your eyes shot open and you started to panic.

"AAH! I NEED TO TELL LUFFY!"

"Tell my brother what?" a familiar voice said behind you.

"Ace! Can you tell Luffy that I'm going away to visit my uncle for a week then I'll be back?"

Ace looked a little weirded-out that you were asking him something almost extremely stupid. "Ok, hold on." he turned around and shouted "HEY LUFFY! E-K'S GOING TO SEE HER RELATIVES FOR A WEEK THEN SHE'LL BE BACK!" he turned to you and saw that you had squinted your eyes and cringed and the loudness of his voice. "I'm not yelling anymore." you resumed your normal, happy-go-lucky face. "If he didn't hear me I'll be sure to remind him again later."

"Ok, thanks!" you said as you ran to the ship that your mom had rented. _I wouldn't be suprised if those two dated later on._ Ace thought to himself as he saw the ship sail away.

* * *

(a day later)

"Are we there yet?" you asked for what was going to be the eleventymillionth time that hour.

"No We Aren't!" Tori shouted, making you cringe.

"Victoria, don't yell at your sister." your mom said gently, "And not to be mean to you but, yes, we are here." Both you and Tori looked up and saw a big ship nearby. Well, actually, it was around ten feet away but neither ships looked like they were colliding at any time. A shout from above confirmed that this was where you guys were staying for the week.

"Hey guys! Quick! Clean this place up! They're here early! Warn the captain that his sister's here!" New sounds filled the air as a din was created from people rushing to clean whatever they needed to clean on board.

"Yassop, you fag! Can't you ever let me surprise my brother?" your mom yelled to the man who shouted about her.

"Umm, yeah, about that. Don't you have kids with you? And if I let you suprize our captain, than no one would be prepared for the chaos you would bring." your mother frowned at this statement.

"One: I might've forgotten about that for a second and Two: it's not complete chaos, mind you. And three: Only two of the munchkins are here since Rebecca decided to chicken out and stay with her father."

"Well, that's good. One less person to annoy us."

"_You_ Annoy _Me_" your mom growled back, but drastically changed her tone when she spoke after, "Now could you please let the anchor down if you haven't already and let us get up there?"

"Maybe, it depends if you're going to beat up anyone while you're here, including me." a new voice spoke. When she heard this, your mother just shook her head.

"I can't see anything," you complained.

"That's because there's fog, dimwit," Tori said to you.

When all the stuff was loaded onto your uncle's ship, you grabbed a rope and began to climb up. As you sat on the edge of the ship, your mother and sister came up on a ladder not six feet away. "There was a ladder?" you asked no one in particular. Some of the crew looked shocked at a kid who just randomly climbed a rope onto their ship.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!" most of them shouted.

"Yes, there was a ladder." Tori answered, "You just were already half-way up so we didn't bother to tell you."

"Oh, really?" you asked, as some of your strawberry-yet-brown hair fell in your face.

"Yes really."

As you two were talking about stuff like that, some of the crew looked in confusion wondering how they could be the neices of the captian, while others noticed your mom scoot over to where the captian was standing. He was an average-ish height man, but only a fraction of an inch taller than your mom, with red hair and three scars across the left side of his face passing over his left eye. He was also wearing a straw-hat.

"Hey, Shanks, how's it going?" your mom asked him, looking over to you and Tori to make sure you didn't kill each other.

"Pretty good, how's my big sister?" he asked.

"Same as always, little bro, same as always." Shanks smiled as your mom said this.

"So that means that you're still a demon when it comes to the sais, Rose?" Your mom grinned.

"Are you still amazingly good with that katana, Shanks?"

He nodded his head in defeat, "Yes, so why did you come to visit this time?"

"Do I need a reason to see my little brother who I missed so much?" your mother asked, putting on a much-too innocent face.

"You know I can see through it when you lie." you mother sighed, for now she admitted defeat.

"I'll tell you later, but for now," your mom trailed off, spying you and Tori about to fight. "Hey girls! You haven't said hi to your uncle yet!" you mother shouted, making Shanks cringe, seeing as he was right next to her.

"UNCLE!" You smiled brightly as you ran to Shanks. At a normal voice you said "Hug," while latching on to him.

"Hi," Tori said while giving him a brief hug, then going off to do something else like torture Yassop. You had a different plan in mind as you started to climb on your uncle to sit on his shoulder.

"I feel tall now." you said once you were perched on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun, there?"

"Yes, very much so" you replied, oblivious to the fact that your mom was extremely embarrased from what you just did.

"Now how old are you again?" he asked, sriking up a conversation with you.

"Five and a half!" you exclaimed proudly, holding up five, than seven fingers.

"She's holding up seven fingers because that's how many months ago her birthday was." you mother clarified, seeing Shank's confused look when you held up seven fingers.

"I see, and what weapon are you skilled at?" he asked. You grinned from ear to ear as you replied.

"A Katana!" As you said this, Shanks's facial expression turned almost to a grimace.

"And let me guess, your older sister randomly whacks you upside the head a lot?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"I'm related to you, I think I'd know these things." as he said this he mock-glared at your mom, who was looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "Now run along," he said while putting you down, "I need to catch up with your mom."

"Okay!"

* * *

**No extreme twists there, but I think that's a long enough segment for the story.**


	10. Boredom With a Hint of Lime

You awoke to nothing really, as you sat up from the bow. "That was a nice nap." you said to yourself.

"You fell asleep too?" you heard Wensel say.

"Yup. And I don't kn-"

"We're about to dock so we might as well get up." she stated, interrupting you.

"Ok!" you shouted, as you began to steady the ship for docking.

* * *

Across the island that you were about to dock on, a teenage girl looked out the window of her mansion to see the most beautiful ship she had ever seen. The girl stood up gently and moved some of her silver-ish hair out of her face. As she walked to the door, a boy around the same age strided in. They were only a foot away from each other.

"Miss, what are you planning to do today?" he asked, knowing that whenever she was near the door it meant she wanted to go outside.

"It's very simple really." she chided, "I'm planning on going to the docks and looking at a ship that just came in." He sighed as she said this.

"Momo, you know you're not supposed to go outside unless you have an escort."

"Exactly," she responded, "That's why you're coming with me, Alastair." Pulling his arm, she exited her room and strided down the hallway. Her red eyes shined with delight as she raced down the steps, dragging Alastair with her. "Hey Drake!" she shouted to the head butler, "I'm going out to the market and I'm taking Alastair with me."

"So in other words," Drake responded, "You're going to the docks and dragging him with you."

"How'd you guess?" Alastair asked, obviously scarcastic.

"Easy, really. Her mother was obsessed with the ocean also. The only reason she's so rich now is because she didn't go."

"Yes," Momo cut in, "And also the reason why she's miserable half the time. Now let's go!" she pulled Alastair's arm as she bolted out of the mansion and into the streets of town.

Many people spotted her and greeted 'hello' or things like that, while others just smiled in her direction.

"Momo, could you please let go of my arm now?" Alastair asked. Noticing that she still had a firm hold on him, she blushed and quickly let go.

"Sorry, Star. Now let's go already!" Momo whined.

"Alright, alright, just stop whining."

"Ok!" she shouted, making Alastair cringe. "Oops, sorry Star. I think I yelled in your ear." they ran to the docks only to see an empty ship. "That's odd," Momo pondered aloud, "Normally a ship would leave a person on their ship while in town."

* * *

You were laying on the deck of the ship, not happy at all. You weren't happy at the fact that you already took a nap today, with your body refusing to go back to sleep, and not happy about the fact that you lost the game of rock-paper-scissors with Wensel to see who would get to go out and shop for supplies and who would stay on the ship. For some unknown reason, you had the urge to use your powers to amuse yourself _Why not?_ you thought _It's not like I have anything else better to do._

Focusing a small amount of energy to your eyes, you saw the world around you, without even moving your head. You saw the marketplace, bustling with life and Wensel, who was buying some food for the ship. You also saw what appeared to be a couple running to the dock. Gazing around town, you didn't pay much attention to the two until you heard the girl talk.

"Normally a ship would leave a person on their ship while in town." You shot up, quickly turning the effect with your eyes off, and shouted back to the person.

"Hello, I'm a person. But that's not my name!" Noticing the look of shock on the girl's face, you sat down and leaned on the bow, facing the two.

"What are you doing?" she asked you.

"Hm?" _What am I doing_ "I believe I am leaning against the bow of my ship."

"Aren't you scared of falling off into the water?" she asked.

"Then I would have to ask if you don't care what happens to me, which is no, because you're asking me these questions." You replied in a sing-song voice. "So what's your story?"

The boy's eyes flashed with suspicion. "She does not have the responsibility to answer your questions, pirate." The girl, obviously not believing the guy's harsh tone, smacked him upside the head.

"Alistair, stop being a boob." Not controlling the urge, you giggled out loud. "And second, you're not in control of me." She turned to you with a smile. "I'm Momo, and I was found on this island when I was really little by a nice couple."

"No offence, but that doesn't explain anything." You responded.

"Yes it does!" Momo exclaimed, "I was in a wooden cradle in the shape of a ship and I really like the ocean and can I take a look at your ship, please?" Her eyes seemed to grow twice their size and looked like they were about to tear.

"Umm, ok, and no."

"Aww..." she said, sounding really depressed. Momo then turned around and began her way back to town very slowly. Well, she practically was going a foot a minute, so it wasn't that hard to tell she wasn't happy.

"I'm terribly sorry for her quirks, she just doesn't seem to be able to control herself at times." The boy, who you now knew as Alistair, spoke.

"It's ok," you replied, "It doesn't bother me one it. In fact, I find her behavior normal for a person." Alistair stared in shock at what you just said. "If you don't mind me asking," you began, "What is her occupation exactly?"

"She's a navigator," Alistair responded, "Her adoptive parents took her on many cruises and she had a knack for mapping out everywhere they went perfectly."

Your eyes sparkled as he said this. "Cool. And what can you do?"

"I'm her family's doctor." he said.

"You look a little young to be a doctor." you retorted.

"Well I'm sorry if you think that but I'm actually very smart. And I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh!" you shouted aloud, "I thought I forgot something! My name's Emma and I'm going to be the Music Kisaki!"

Momo's eyes lit up brightly as she turned to face you. "Really! That's so awesome!"

You nodded your head proudly. "Yup! And I'm asking you two to help me get there! In other words, join my crew!"

* * *

Returning from the Johnson's, Skyler entered the pub and took a seat at the bar. The bartender, also known as Ariel's dad, looked at Sky in question.

"You're not usually here early." he stated, "Normally my daughter is following you like a duckling to it's mother." Skyler sighed as he laid his head on the table.

"Yes, I know." Sky began, "I just don't want her to end up like me when she grows up. Can I have a water too please?" Skyler asked. Ariel's dad nodded his head and served Sky a glass of water. "Thanks. Also, if I end up being a pirate, she might want to follow in my footsteps and that might not be what she would really want in this world." Ariel's dad shook his head, thinking of how Skyler could care so much about a person whom he met less than a month ago.

"Skyler, let me tell you something. My daughter, though she may be young, knows exactly what she gets herself into. She's a bright young lady and I wouldn't mind at all if you are her role model."

"Maybe," Skyler agreed a little, "But there's a pro-"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" A person's voice shouted, making Sky wince at the unexpected noise. A boy around Sky's age ran into the pub and sat at a random table. He was wearing a red vest and jean shorts that looked cuffed at the knees. The boy had raven colored hair with a straw-hat atop his head. Grinning a silly grin that Skyler thought only his sister could do, he pounded his hands on the table and shouted at Ariel's dad.

"Hey Mister! Get me one of everything you got!" Both Skyler and Ariel's dad sweatdropped as Sky pointed at the kid, then to the door, and back again to the kid. Ariel's dad mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'This'll cost him his wallet' while moving to the back to prepare the food. Seconds later, five more people and a reindeer walked in. This took Sky by surprise too, seeing as how normal reindeer don't walk on two legs._ Akuma no mi?_ he thought to himself as one of the people started to speak up.

"Luffy, if all you wanted was food, than I could've made you something on the ship." a guy with yellow hair that covered the left eye and a curly right eyebrow said, yet not even appearing to affect the guy sitting at the table.

"Sanji, I doubt you even fazed him." A girl with orange hair replied.

"I, THE GREAT CAPT-" said one guy with black hair also but a really long nose before he was interrupted.

"Ussop, there's no way you can get past that thick head of his." A guy with green hair said, whom Skyler also noticed had three swords on him.

"Can't we all just get along?" the reindeer pleaded with a stressed face, obviously noticing Skyler's odd smell of wolf.

"Doctor-san, are you alright?" a woman with raven hair asked the reindeer. Now they all were seated at the table the original guy was sitting at. Also, besides the blonde and the swordsman, who were fighting already, and the person named Luffy, everyone else at the table was looking at the reindeer with worried expressions.

"No, not really. I think it's just stress-related, really. I just smell something that's obviously not here." he responded, putting on a face of guilt.

Smirking, Skyler chided in cooly "Actually, you are a perfectly fine individual. Your nose is not decieving you." Now everyone at that table didn't notice Sky at first because they were having their own issues, except for the woman with raven hair, as they sat in shock at someone who would just butt into their conversation. "You heard me, reindeer, your nose is working fine, and not to worry, reindeer give _him_ indigestion."

"What are you talking about?" the orange head asked, suspicious of what Skyler's motives may be.

"Umm... Nami, theres a-a.." the reindeer began, but stumbling with the words, obviously still terrified to say the word.

"What he's trying so say is that there's a wolf in town, in a litteral sense." Skyler said, not even bothering to turn around.

"And you would know this because?" the raven haired woman asks, expecting Sky to answer her question.

"Because he and I are good friends." Skyler replied smugly. For the next minute, the whole table, apart from Luffy, who was busy complaining about being hungry, studied Skyler, sizing him up to either be a threat or just a random person who knows things.

"SKYLER! SKYLER! GUESS WHAT I SAW DOCK!" a child's voice shouted, putting a stop to the odd silence.

* * *

**Well, that's that chaper! I hope you enjoy it because I haven't gotten any remarks, criticism, or suggestions. Seiously. If you people want something, I will honestly look at it. It will just take a while to be **

**incorporated into the story because I have a lot of it written out already. Any pairing suggestions are welcome also! So far I only know of three pairings I'm definitely doing, so there's room for your input! Thank **

**you for reading this**


	11. An Angry Bandit and Two New Friends

**Hey, Blue here. Due to my non-updating at the other site, I'm having to make this installment longer than all that came before it. Feel special.**

* * *

"SKYLER! SKYLER! GUESS WHAT I SAW DOCK!" a child's voice shouted, putting a stop to the odd silence. 

"What did you see, Ariel?" Sky asked in a calm, yet friendly way to his little buddy.

"I SAW A PIRATE SHIP DOCK AND IT LOOKED SOOOO COOL! THERE WAS A SHEEPS HEAD FOR THE BOW-THINGY AND THE DESIGN ON THE FLAG WAS SOOOO AWESOME!" she shouted from the doorway.

"Really? Now you don't see that everyday." Skyler replied, enjoying the exitment that she could bring to an utterly awkward moment.

"Ariel, is that you making all that noise?" her father's voice shouted from the back, appearing to be done with cooking the meat that Luffy ordered.

"Yes Daddy, I'm here!" she called back, without a care in the world.

"Good, than carry this food out to table two and don't drop it." He shouted again from the back. Ariel rushed back to the kitchen to help carry out the food, but struggled at the doorway, where she had a dilemma. The plate in which she was holding was as big as she was and it wouldn't go a certain way through the door but she was holding it so that was the only way she could put it. Before anyone could blink or say some helpful hints in moving the food, Skyler had lifted the food from her grasp and carried it past the doorway.

"Are you ok, miss Ariel?" he asked, noticing some red marks left by the plate on her arms.

"I'm fine." she pouted, not happy with the fact that she needed help.

"You know, it's alright if you have to ask for help sometimes." Sky responded, throwing the plate at the table, which landed perfectly in the center without hitting anybody. "Now come on, if we stay behind the bar any longer your dad'll yell at us." So he and Ariel quickly jumped over the bar and onto the stools before anyone could get in trouble. Although, it didn't stop Sky from taking a small bottle of rum that appealed to him. Ariel noticed, but as she opened her mouth to say something, Sky put a finger to her mouth. "Shh, it'll be our secret, ok?" Grinning mischievously, Ariel nodded her head, as her dad took the orders of the rest of the people at the table. "So Ariel, you never told me what your life's ambition is." Sky mentioned to his friend.

"Well..." she started, "I don't know yet, but I'm gonna be better than you at it!" Skyler chuckled at this comment and patted her on the head.

"Well, I hope you suceed in that. Oh, and would you mind going over and turning on the music box please?" At the sound of this Ariel's eyes started to sparkle with joy.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, skipping happily to the corner of the bar, where the three-foot large music machine lay. She pressed some button's and Skyler's sister's rendition of certain songs began to play. Ariel just sat there, swaying along to the music, and Sky could tell that the guy named Luffy and the long-nosed guy started to sway as well. Suddenly, a bandit slammed open the pub door.

"Hey Bartender! Give Me Some Rum! Now!" he shouted, making the pub shake. The strawhat crew readied themselves for an attack, well, apart from Luffy who was stuffing his face with food, happily oblivious. Ariel's dad peered over to the doorway and saw the lackies behind the bandit who was the 'boss,' counting to nearly 30 able men, too many for a small skirmish in the pub.

"I'm terribly sorry sirs," Ariel's dad explained as he peered into what used to be his rum section, "But I just sold the last bottle a little over an hour ago. But the next shipm-"

The bandit slammed his fist on the bar as he shouted, "I said I wanted rum and I'll get it, Now!" he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ariel's head. "Or the pipsqueak gets it." CLANG! In less than a blink of an eye the gun was flung against the wall. By this time Luffy was paying attention only because his crewmates were looking at something and he wanted to know what was going on. All eyes except for Skyler's were glued to the wall, waiting for the gun to fall down.

"What the Hell?" the main bandit shouted, finally seeing what was keeping the gun on the wall. A dagger, no bigger than a grown man's thumb, was lodged in between the handle of the gun and the trigger, making it useless even if someone could pull it out of the wall.

"Sir, I do not believe that violence will solve anything here." Skyler said, pointing down to the ground. "But I do so happen to have the last bottle of rum. You can have it if you want, it's unopened." Sky explained, holding out the bottle toward the bandit. Smirking, the bandit slowly took the bottle of rum, raised it up to pretend to read the label, then slammed it down upon Skyler's head, instantly shattering the glass. The whole group of bandits began to laugh, but the main one laughed the hardest.

"You think I would seriously accept a bottle from the likes of _you_? You aren't even a threat, having no bounty of your own. I, on the other hand, have a 1.5 million dollar bounty and have killed 30 civilians. I doubt even the supposed 'hero' of this town could even beat me. In fact, I'll challenge him right now... You!" the bandit pointed at Ariel's dad, "Tell this 'hero' that I challenge him to a fight at the town square in four hours. If he's late, I'll make this town a 'ghost town.' Ya' Hear?" And with that, he left the pub along with his lackies.

"Oh Drat." Sky sighed to himself. "Now the floor's covered in glass. Ariel, don't come over here for a couple of minutes, you might hurt your feet." Ariel, completely shocked at what just happened, just nodded her head. "Sir, can I have a broom and one of those connector thingies that collect stuff so I can clean up the glass?" Sky asked Ariel's dad. He quickly nodded his head and ran to the back to fetch the supplies. Looking down at his clothes, Skyler began to pick off the larger pieces of glass and put them on top of the counter. _What I need is a wave,_ Sky thought,_ That would definitely clean the floors up nice and quick_ As if an answered prayer, a wave of water pushed all of the glass debris to a corner of the pub. Looking up, Sky noticed tat the orange-haired lady was holding up a blue contraption to which he assumed made the artificial wave.

Skyler smiled and stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on. "Thank you miss..." he stumbled mentally, knowing that he didn't know her name.

"It's Nami, and don't expect me to do taht again. In fact, you owe me something for this." The guy with the green hair and the long nose groaned at this comment.

"I take it you do this to anyone you help?" Sky asked, running his fingers through his hair. After brushing the ramaining glass off of his clothing and hair, he grabbed a free chair and sat in front of Nami. Actually, he sat so close that his face was less than a foot away from her face.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, not fazed in the least. Nami, on the other hand, was slightly uncomfortable as anyone could tell by looking at her face, but the blonde guy got an idea that wasn't the best idea in the world.

"DON'T EVER GET THAT CLOSE TO NAMI-SWAN!!!!!" the blonde shouted, kicking Skyler in the face, making Sky fly back to the bar. Luckily, he realized this and caught himself before crashing into the bar and breaking it.

"Was that really nessesary?" Sky asked, inspecting the bar to make sure there was no extra damage done to the bar.

"Yes it was." the blonde replied, "You were too close to Nami-swan's face and it was making her uncomfortable."

"Really?! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that that was uncomfortable for you because I could've moved without a kick to the face." _Even though the kick didn't faze me at all_, _besides being moved back a few feet_ "I just don't feel that way around most people."

"Oh? And why would you say that?" the raven haired woman asked, a little curious to Sky's odd behavior. Moving the chair away from Nami about a foot and a half, Sky sat down again, but this time, facing the whole table.

"I'm kinda used to it." he explained. "My sisters loved to torment me and doing that was one of the things they liked to do."

"They put their faces right up to your's and stayed there until you did something for them?" Nami assumed.

"No." Sky thought over his options for a minute. "But before I explain, may I know everyone's names here? It's utterly confusing."

"First, answer what you were going to say. Then names."

"I have limited time, and I would not like to risk having an extensive arguement. The town is on the line and if the hero does not get to the town square in a few hours people will die."

"But if I remember correctly, the bandit specifically told the bartender to alert the hero of the town." the raven-haired woman stated.

"Yes, but he's not allowed in the woods." Noticing the confused faces of the people at the table, Skyler added, "All working personnel over 35 can't go in the forest, it's a wierd rule, I know. I just go in the forest for him everytime he needs something done by the hero."

"Who _is_ the hero, exactly?" the green-haired one asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Not many people know, but he appears to be around my age. He's also a great woodworker. Does many jobs around town for people who need carpentry done."

"But why is he a hero?" Nami asked. Sky's lips folded into a grin as he replied.

"Skills."

"Akuma no mi?"

"No, just skills."

"Oh... What type of skills then?"

"All I can say is.."_that my life is very plain, you don't like my point of view and.._ Sky trailed off and started to gaze at the ceiling. Quickly, before making an even bigger fool of hmself, Sky shook himself out of it.

"So sorry! What were we talking about?"

"What the hero's skills were." Nami said again, irritated this time.

"Ah. Well, you'll just have to find out in a few hours, now won't you?"

"SKY! YOU'D BETTER HEAD OVER TO THE FOREST TO ALERT THE HERO RIGHT ABOUT NOW, YOU WOULDN'T WANT HIM TO BE SUPRIZED NOW WOULD YOU?" Ariel's dad shouted from the back, clearly having trouble finding the broom.

Skyler grinned from ear to ear as he replied. "Thank you sir, I might've forgotten if you didn't remind me just now. And you can stop trying to find the dustpan now, the mess is cleaned up."

"Oh." was what everyone heared, "Well, in that case-" Ariel's dad came out and placed himself behind the bar once more. "Ariel, say goodbye to Sky, you might not see him until tomorrow."

"Why?" she responded.

"Because I'm not going to let you see the fight, that's why."

"But daddy." she whined, desperate to watch the action that would take place later.

"No Buts! And You'll-" as they were arguing, Skyler stood up and placed his chair back where it belonged and mouthed a quick 'sorry' to the table he was talking to a few minutes before. Sky walked silently to the door, but as he was in the doorway, Ariel's dad called out to him.

"Sky! Apparantly I'm to remind you that there's a bandit in town that wants to destroy us, starting with you."

Without turning back, Skyler responded, "Well then, we can't have that now can we?"

* * *

"P-Pardon?" Alastair studdered out. 

"Alright!" Momo shouted. "I always wanted to go on an adventure!"

"That's impossible." Star interrupted, "Even if you wanted to, you have to get permission from your parents and secondly, I have to take care of both you and your family. And-"

"Cut the crap Star, you know you want to..." Momo nudged her friend in a playful manner. "I might even find my real mom and not have to live with these geezers who get money every year from her to take care of me." She pouted her lips and made her eyes water as she talked to her friend.

Star hung his head limply in defeat, knowing that he had no defenses against this. "Fine, but you're telling them." You had been listening to their small argument, and couldn't hold the exitement of two new people joining your crew.

"WOOHOO!" you shouted, "More People To Party with and Have Adventures with!"

"But," Momo said loud enough for you to hear while cheering, "Once I find my birth mother, I would like, if possible, to maybe stay with her. If it's too much to ask-"

"That's perfectly fine on one condition!" Both Momo and Star looked up at your serious face and stared in slight confusion. "You must write to me at least once every two weeks and if I don't get a letter I will hunt you down and prank you. Badly."

Changing her expression suddenly was an easy task as Momo and Star were about to find out. "So..." Emma began, "I can't go anywhere until my friend comes back so do you want to have a tour?" Momo's eyes sparkled with exitement for the thrill of going on a ship, and Star sweatdropped at his friend's immaturity.

Once upon the ship, both Momo and Star were shocked to see that the huge galleon was completely empty, except for themselves and their new friend. "Yeah," Emma said in response to their shocked faces, "It's kinda boring looking, but I plan to doodle on the edges of the ship to make it look cooler." Although this wasn't a reason for Momo and Alastair's gawking, they just nodded their heads slowly taking in what would be their home for a long time.

"Uh, Captain-san," Star said slowly, not knowing if she was listening, "How many people are on this crew?" Emma's face lit up as he asked the question.

"Well," she wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her two new crewmates, "Including us, there's four!"

"What?!" Momo turned around to face her captain. "You have been sailing on a galleon with only one other person aboard and it's in perfect condition?! SO COOL!!!!!!"

"Yeah, and I'm thinking about putting some amps over there on the mast and some speakers on the corners of the exterior, close enough so they won't fall off, and far away enough so the whole ship, on the outside of course, I doubt someone sleeping would want to hear it, hear it." Emma explained in more detail. Star, still trying to let the information soak in, just stood there and slowly nodded his head. Emma noticed something out of the corner of her eye and moved her head towards the town. "I think I see our other crewmate now." Both Momo and Alastair were very interested in who their other crewmate was so they also turned their heads in the general direction of the town. Emma rushed over to the side of the ship and leaned forward, just far enough so that her feet were barely touching the deck. Looking hard to where she thought her friend was, Emma's face lit up. "HEY WENSEL!" she shouted outrageously loud, "WE HAVE TWO NEW CREWMATES!"

Wensel, carrying a whole crate of supplies either needed or wanted at the time of shopping, looked up at her friend who was making a racket and noticed that some people were with her. A smirk grew on Wensel's face as she knew that these people weren't the type to be a spy judging on how they were responding to her captain's 'odd' behavior. The two noticed Wensel as she responded to Emma's shouting with a nod of her head and then suddenly seeming to disappear.

"Good afternoon," Wensel said politely to the two that were leaning on the railing and who now had a nice view of her knees.

"AH!" they shouted simultaneously while falling backwards. Wensel sweat-dropped, not knowing what to say.

"Hey Wensel! Did You Get The Paint For Me?!?!?!" Wensel sighed at her captain's impatience and threw her the crate of supplies.

"Yeah, I got it, pretty cheap too, if you ask me." she replied. "And you guys must be the new people to which Emma just shouted about at a level to which I think the dead heard her, what do you think?"

Regaining their posture, Star and Momo exchanged a wary glance at each other.

"I can be louder"

"She can be louder" they both said at the same time. "And you wouldn't like to hear that."

"Well, I'm Wensel," she said ignoring their comment "and I believe you know Emma by now."

"Yes we have, and I'm Alastair, but you can call me Star, and I'm a doctor for M-" He was cut short though from a whack on the head.

"I can introduce myself thank-you-very-much. I'm Momo and I'm a navigator!"

"It's a pleasure meeting you both but right now I'd like to get some shut-eye." And with that, Wensel walked over to the wall, sat down, and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

"That was...interesting." Star said for a lack of a better word.

"She's cool." Momo said as a matter-of-factly. Giving her a funny look, Star tried to focus on what she would find 'cool' about Wensel._ Oh Well_, he thought, _Whatever floats her boat._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading the latest installment of Ocean's Envy!**

**-A shoutout to StillClueless89:** (Nice quote on your profile, by the way) Thank you for saying those kind words, I'll put in some more 2nd person's after some more installments. I'll also try to make it less confusing for you to read as well. As for responding to your critiquing- I'm only about a ninth/tenth of the way through- but there won't be around a hundred chapters seeing as I'll put in some more words than I have been putting in my installments. Again, I'll try to work on the dialogue.


	12. Private Letters and Floating Water?

**Hey, Blue here. Just saying sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I should have. But hey, no reviews, the lower this story is on my things to do list. Sorry, but that's the truth.**

* * *

After a long day of excitement, the Mockingbird was in full sail towards the next island. Momo had a very long talk with her adoptive parents to let her sail away on a pirate ship. The main reason for actually letting her go was because Alastair would be there to help her survive. The sad thing is, is that Alastair and Emma had to carry all of Momo's stuff to the ship, along with all of her charts. Alastair also had to run back to fetch his own belongings and equipment. 

Right about now, Emma was seated upon the bow, looking straight ahead into the sunset. Pretty you thought, staring at the view. Hearing a rumbling sound from below, you looked down and noticed that you were outrageously hungry. Looking at the supplies that Wensel had bought, you came to a sudden conclusion.

"Hey Wensel, you didn't get enough food." you stated as a matter-of-fact to your friend.

"Well, I didn't think that there would be new crewmembers coming aboard."

"No no no, I understand that, but there's not even enough for the two of us."

"Oh... I thought you ate that way because you haven't had food in so long."

"No, that's my normal appetite." you responded, completely unfazed.

"Wait a minute, what's her normal appetite?" Alastair asked, a little curious to the conversation.

"Oh nothing," Wensel said sarcastically, a vein popping out of her head, "Just that I now find out our captain has a bottomless pit for a stomach, we obtain two new crewmembers in a day, and I only bought enough meat to last twice my own share for reaching the next island."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Momo said, not hearing half of the conversation.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT REALLY?!?!" Wensel and Alastair exclaimed.

"I can just make the fishies come up and that's meat, isn't it?"

Momo's face scrunched up as she thought about what her captain just said. "But that's impossible, isn't it?"

"No, you just ask them politely if they want to be eaten."

"No one can understand fish, you dimwit." Wensel said, now irritated.

"Really?" Emma asked, dumbfounded.

"Is there something you're not telling us, captain?" Star asked.

"Well yeah, and call me by my name please, captain sounds too formal."

"I can definitely call you by your first name but it's hard for Star to call people by their names sometimes." Momo explained.

"I resent that."

"You know it's true."

"How did we start talking about this?"

"I don't know but if we keep getting off track I might have to wait until tomorrow to show you guys my secret."

"What do you mean by show?" Wensel asked.

"I can't explain anything for beans!" you exclaimed. This was true. Once, when you had accidentally broken a window along with your friends on the island, it took around two hours just to get through half of the story. The officials later gave up on asking you questions seeing as the inquiry was going nowhere, and asked your friends. It took the officials a mere 15 minutes to get the information out of them.

"Well, can you show us in a way that won't give us a heart attack or isn't lethal in any shape or form?"

"I'll try... Now everyone close your eyes, please." They did as you said, although somewhat warily. You concentrated for a minute or two, trying to think of a suddle-ish way to tell your crewmates about your power. Once you grasped an idea, you carefully lifted some water above the ocean waves. Making a pattern with the water, you spread it out all over the space surrounding the ship. Little bubbles or squares were floating around, colliding with little water ribbons and than retaining their shape again. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Momo, Wensel, and Star opened their eyes wide at the site before them.

"Oh my,"

"Woah."

"COOOOOL!!!!!!!"

…Things were about to get very interesting aboard The Mockingbird.

* * *

"What?!?!" The strawhats shouted, practically breaking the furniture they were sitting in.

"Are you people seriously surprised?" Ariel asked, turning off the music box. "Sky gets really odd around people talking about him behind his back; making it hard to talk or think logically or rationalili... rationalllilyl... you get the point."

"Funny," Nami stated. "He doesn't seem like the person to lie in front of people like that."

"He isn't." Ariel responded, "And he didn't lie at all."

"Not to be rude navigator-san, but she does have a point." the raven haired woman said. "He seemed very fidgety and was oblivious to most of our conversation when the bandit was in here."

"What do you mean by that?" Nami asked. "He seemed like an observer who could take advantage of any situation-"

"Which is why you made him owe you something" the green-haired one snorted.

"DON'T TALK TO NAMI-SWAN LIKE THAT!"

"He kinda reminds me of Shanks." Luffy said to himself, while eating a huge chunk of meat.

"What?" everyone else asked, surprised that their captain was even paying attention in the first place.

"Yeah. He acted a bit like Shanks did when there were bandits in my town when I was eight and we were sitting but then the bandits came and were-"

"Luffy, we get the point, you can shut up now." the blonde interrupted.

"That's not nice." Ariel stated.

"So?"

"Nevermind." She turned toward her dad. "Can I go tell everyone what's gonna happen later?" Her dad looked at her then pondered on it for a minute.

"Only if you stay away from the town square, got it?"

"Ok!" Grinning wildly, she ran out of the pub to tell everyone of the scheduled event. Almost a minute passed by before the raven haired woman spoke up.

"I don't believe that was the wisest thing to do in regards to her safety."

Ariel's dad sighed. "Well, it's better than having her sneak off without me knowing where she is."

"I guess so, but-"

"The Great Captain Ussop will go and-" the long-nosed one began before he was cut off.

"SHUT UP USSOP!" almost everyone at the table shouted.

"Umm... should we go and watch to se if Mr. Sky gets hurt during the fight?" the reindeer timidly asked.

"Ooh! A Fight?! Cool! Can we watch it?" Luffy asked, thoroughly exited.

"Luffy..." almost everyone groaned, "HOW DO YOU NOT NOTICE THESE THINGS!?!?!"

The raven haired woman didn't yell at Luffy, she just sat at her chair, coffee in hand, slightly amused at how her friends behaved on a regular basis.

* * *

A single person craft was floating on the waves of the Grand Line, almost aimlessly. The only person onboard was asleep, having a hat covering their face from the sun. Yawning, the person sat up and viewed their surroundings, seeing no ship or island in sight. _Good Morning Life!_ The person thought to themselves while changing the clothes to clean ones.

Taking the cap off, a cascade of hair fell out, reaching to mid-back. The hair, although appearing to be pink from a distance, had obvious streaks of red scattered throughout.

"Shit" the person said to herself, noticing the pink fading more than it did the day before. "Oh well, I was getting tired of that color, maybe I should do blue for next month." She flicked her wrist, and a gust of wind lifted a small amount of water above the surface. The water, now airborne, circled around her hair at an amazing speed, then thrown back into the ocean. A mini whirlwind replaced the water, drying out the hair. "Ah, here we go." the person said to herself as perfectly clean, crimson hair fell down to her back again. With a snap of her fingers, the wind blew the hair up into a ponytail, around midhead, with some curls at the bottom.

The person took out a letter she received the day before and decided to read its contents. Looking at the envelope, she saw tape around the seal, and she knew it had been read by the Navy. _Damn Bastards..._ She thought, liking the idea of privacy. Carefully, as not to trigger any possible traps, she opened the envelope to see... a letter. _Is it just me, or am I paranoid?_ She thought, reading the letter to herself.

_To my dear niece Victoria,  
It has come to my attention that you are a well-known outlaw, and I congratulate you. You probably know what that means, by knowing how your mother celebrated happy occasions.  
To tell you the truth, I didn't realize it was you on your bounty poster until a week or so ago when the navy sent out another picture along with it of you sporting red hair next to the blonde hair one. So that's the main reason I'm writing you. I know what you ate and what you can do, along with knowing that you can find me at any given time. There is not anything else I can tell you with the Navy having such an influence on the mail these days. Please visit as soon as you can and sail safely. _

Love,  
Your Favorite Uncle.

Tori held back a tear, knowing that her uncle is one of the biggest softies sailing the Grand Line, no matter what the rumors said. The tear was for the fact that she knew now that her uncle was indeed alive, just probably set up base on some island the government doesn't know about. But she frowned as realization hit her like a brick. _Wait, he can tell me what to do if he's still alive, which he is, so that means that I'd have to tell him everything I found out from snooping around places... Sht._ Packing up everything, which wasn't much, she folded the letter in her pocket and sped off in what appeared to be a random direction.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Wensel began, facing you yet with her eyes closed. "You ate this weird fruit when you were eleven and now you can control anything that has to do with water?"

"Yeah, pretty much." you responded to her face, while partially facing the others as well. The four of you were on deck, but near the kitchen door, or archway as one might put it. The door was one of two, a double door as some people would say. Having able to slide open, on clear days, it could be made to look like a beautiful architectural design from a building, not part of a ship. Momo, Wensel, and Alastair were sitting on one side of the deck, partially spread out.

Wensel lodged in the corner between the walls, was starting to doze off, as she had originally intended. It wasn't like you weren't going to say your information again. Momo sat on the staircase with her butt on the level and one of her feet resting on the stairs, the other spread straight out in front of her. It really looked like she was about to collapse due to lack of sleep. Last was Alastair, although completely interested in what you were saying, he kept looking over to Momo to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

"So..." you began, noticing your friends' grogginess. "Should we resume this later?" You stood up, stretching before you headed to your room.

"Hold on just a minute." Alastair called, grasping your attention.

"Yes?" you replied, almost happy to later tell your new friends about your life.

"If you can control every type and form of the ocean, water, etc., does that mean you can control seastone and the human body?" You looked at him quizzically, and pondered on this for a minute or two.

"To tell you the truth, I never tried either one. But I'm pretty sure I can. Why do you ask?" Wensel grunted after you said this, striving to stay awake.

"I think he means, 'How can we trust you,' or something along those lines." she responded, making you even more confused than you were before.

"Wait-WHAT WOULD I DO?" you shouted, making the others heads jerk in response.

Momo sat up and stretched as you did before. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." she started to go below deck until she realized something important. "Umm, Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my room?" You thought about this for a minute then replied to her question.

"I don't remember." Your crew sweatdropped as you had a determined look on your face, ready to search for Momo's room.

"I know where it is, just get me up and I'll show you." Wensel mumbled, half asleep. Both Alastair and Momo helped their sleepy friend below so she could show them the inside of the ship for what seemed like the second time that day.

After they had left, Emma grinned from ear to ear, still looking at the door they left by. Using a little of her energy, she lifted herself off the ground and into the main crows nest. The other one was just a second one that wasn't as high and kind looked like it was for decoration. Once settled in the crows nest, you levitated a sketch pad and some pencils from your room, dropping them right across from you. Now, one might find this an odd sight, seeing an 18 year-old draw in a sketch pad in what was now darkness. Smirking, you snapped your fingers.

If anyone outside the ship had looked, they would have seen two brightly colored orbs glowing in the night.

A tapping sound was heard echoing across the deck. The orbs shrank as the sound of the back of a pencil on paper grew louder. _Why can't I concentrate? _You thought to yourself. _What is going on that I can't formulate an idea?_ Thinking of the past events since you left your island; one thought remained while others fleeted away. Skyler. Where was he? Was he safe? Was he even alive? All these thoughts and more raced through your mind as you worried about your brother.

Focusing on nothing but the thought of your brother, you closed your eyes and began to sketch an image. Why are your eyes closed, one might ask you. Well, this wasn't the normal drawing that came from your hands. No, this was more like a vision. You had already passed to the land of the sleeping, but your body draws either the profile or recent events of what happened to the person being drawn. Strangely enough, only at times of great worrying or thinking about a certain person or place will this effect take place on you. Fingers running along the page, you turned it and began to draw another picture, only this time, there were seven silhouettes surrounding Skyler.

* * *

**Hey, it's Blue again. I just would like to thank AmayaUta for adding my story to her alert list! Yay! **

**Seriously folks, if you don't like my story, then what could I do to make it better? And could I have an explanation of why almost no one read chapter 10 while almost twice the amount of people read chapter 11? That would be nice.**


	13. A Nightmare?

Hey Y'all! Sorry for my lack of updating. School is really putting stress on me. That, and we had a chorus concert that was for two nights. On Wednesday, I had to stay at school for over 12 hours. It was really painful, but it's all over for now. I PROMISE to update this story and post my other story from quizilla up by the 20th of June. Well, at least the first two parts. I have final exams next week and the week after that, so don't expect me to respond to any PMs until after the 19th.

Funny how life works.

* * *

Emma awoke from her "nap" the following morning with her face pressed against her pencil, leaving a slight indent along her cheek. Rubbing her face to rid of any and all pencil marks, Emma woke at her otherwise normal pace. She stood up and was about to exit the crows nest when she remembered something. Her sketch book was laid right where she left it, but something was not the same as she remembered. The two pictures that she drew the night before had color in them, when she knew she didn't bring any colored pencils to the crows nest the night before. Hearing someone below her, she quickly jumped off the crows nest to put away her supplies. Emma crept to her room and put her artwork on the bedside table. Lying down on the bed, she decided to look at the pictures.

A few minutes later, the brief sound of a notebook hitting the floor could be heard throughout the ship.

* * *

The world is dark. The only thing heard is a heartbeat in a certain person's ears and throat. Then there's that dream-like quality picture of dreams where things are there but the background doesn't matter.

_  
I'm standing in the road in front of my house, looking back over my shoulder. I saw the house, a sturdy structure weathered by the storms and time itself, standing ever still. And near the door it seemed, I saw a figure, tall and slim, looking out at me with her eyes. She was my sensei, no, my role model, and she stood there with her eyes boring holes in mine. It seemed the area around her was all dark, and when I started to walk towards her, the dark seemed to creep all around me. When I stepped into the dark, there was no return; yet I had no desire to be there at the same time._

_"I'll miss you." is all I said. She looked angry and rejecting. And although I couldn't tell what she was saying, I could tell she wasn't pleased that I came towards her. The next second she was gone. I don't know where. So did I, to be lost in darkness forever, until death, to where only the dead know what then awaits. Until a slim and fuzzy outline of a light came creeping towards me. It started coming faster, accelerating by the nanosecond. But just before it reached me though, everything went blank. _

Wensel shot up in her bed, cold sweat pouring down her face. For some reason, she couldn't understand why she felt so shocked when she awoke from her sleep. Usually the night ended with a yawn, followed by a glance at the sunrise and getting on with life. But today was different. Wensel jumped out of bed to be greeted by the cold at her feet and all around her. Quickly and as fast as she could, Wensel changed from her pajamas to her daytime clothes. Her dresser was placed right next to her bed to preserve the heat from the blankets. Slipping her shoes on, Wensel briefly checked herself to make sure she was wearing everything she needed. She was. At a leisurely pace, Wensel walked to the door, only to stop inches away from the doorknob. Memories from the dream the night before flooded into her brain as she stood there, taking it all in. Tears beckoned at her eyes but she wouldn't let them come. Not now, anyways.

Wensel opened the door and stepped into the hallway, checking to see if anyone else was awake. Slowly, she closed the door and walked towards the stairs to the deck. Emma's room was not next to her's, for Wensel wanted privacy, so she took the room two doors down from her captain.

A second flood of emotions swarmed in as Wensel's eyes couldn't take it much longer. She looked to the ceiling and remembered the one face that continued to haunt her dreams.

"Sister." Wensel whispered to herself, zoning out and walking forward at the same time. Shaking her head thoroughly, Wensel came back to her senses and kept walking to the deck. While she passed Emma's room though, she heard the sound of what seemed to be a book hitting the floor.

* * *

A lively party was happening on a remote island in the grand line. Men of all sizes were drinking and having a great time, mostly near the beach. Only a few pirates were near the captain in the shade of the trees.

Underneath the canopy of one of the trees sat the captain, drink clutched in his right hand. His breathing was slow and steady as the drink started to slide away from his grasp. The captain's red hair fell in front of his eyes as his head rocked forward and staying there. With a small 'thud,' the glass fell from his hand, landing on his cape and spilling grog over the cape where his left arm should be. Feeling wetness near his rump, the captain shot up, but decided to lie back down due to a tremendous headache.

"I did it again didn't I?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yes, cap'n, you did." a seemingly ominous voice replied. The captain looked towards the voice, laying his eyes on his first mate.

"You could've told me or at least took the cup out of my hand." he responded, looking at how much grog had spilled on his cape.

Another voice replied this time, "Well, if you didn't look so awake while you're asleep, then we might know when you're asleep or not."

"Yassop, I do not look like I'm awake while I'm asleep!" the captain shouted, but pondered this for a minute. "Do I?" The only response was a chorus of heads nodding 'yes.' He sighed as he adjusted himself, taking off his cape so it could dry. Suddenly, a voice made itself heard throughout the clearing.

"And people wonder how I'm related to you." Heads shot up as they looked around, weapons ready, trying to find the person of suspicion. The person cleared their throat, directing everyone's heads to the tree their captain was under. Hoping to see an unfamiliar person, they just saw their captain, still sitting there, a calm and collected look on his face. In fact, if they didn't know any better, they could have sworn he was smiling.

The captain merely gazed up to the top of the tree he was under and announced in a clear voice. "You sound more like your mother each time I see you." The invisible presence smirked, as she contradicted this remark.

"You may say that, but the last time you saw me was when I just turned nine." The looks of confusion in the crew dissapeared as a new facial expression took over their faces. Scattered about were some 'I can't believe it's her,' and some 'Who the crap?,' but only a select few had the look of 'She makes a dramatic appearance just like her mother- I should've expected that.' The presence half-grinned as small swirls of color wove themselves together to form her body. Soon, a figure was seen hovering five feet above the captain's head reclining into the tree, opposite the way the captain was doing.

Grimacing, the captain rested his head on his right hand. It wasn't due to his head hurting, oh no, he could go for hours just doing that. But it was the sight that displeased him, for when he looked up, there was a head of hair pulled back in a hair tie and two large lumps barely covered by what only some would consider a shirt.

"Must you wear such inappropriate clothing?" he asked her, not happy at the situation.

She, on the other hand, smirked, "What, are you scarred for life now? Geez."

"Put something over it _now_ Victoria. And don't make me say it again." The captain ordered, his voice stern. Victoria pouted, obviously not pleased with the situation.

"Party pooper." she half mumbled to herself, then spoke aloud. "Uncle, if you really-"

"_Now,_ Victoria."

"Fine, fine... Geez." With a snap of her fingers, Victoria's wardrobe changed into a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt saying 'Pirates Rock, Ninjas Rot in Hll.' Victoria hopped down and sat in front of her uncle with her legs crossed. "Hey uncle Shanks, is this okay?" he looked up at her and chuckled at what the shirt said.

"Yes, that's much better. Thank you." receiving a look from his niece, Shanks decided to get straight to the point. "I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come." Staring at her uncle, Tori's eyes grew hard and stern.

"No dip."

"Must you say that?" he responded.

Victoria smirked. "What, do I sound like my mom when I do that?"

"Yes, actually you do. And what is going on in both yours and E-K's lives right now, because from what I've heard it just doesn't match up."

A grin was plastered on Tori's face as she kindly explained. "Well, let me give you a brief synopsis on what has happened since you last saw me. 1. My dad was killed one night and left Rebecca thinking that pirates did it. 2. We moved out of town almost a year later due to some nasty rumors. 3. Moving out of Fuschia, we moved to an island in the Grand Line called Novus Orsa, the same island your wife moved to with your son." She looked up to see Shank's face diverted in another direction. Smiling, she knew her uncle was remembering and longing to see his dead wife one last time.

She cleared her throat to grab his attention then continued on with her summary. "4. We settled in quite nicely and E-K made great friends with your son. 5. They were the best of friends and when your wife died around seven years ago, my mom adopted him. 6. I did not know that a certain person _was_ your son until I barged into the bathroom one day when I really had to pee and he was fixing his hair dye."

"Did you just say-?" Shanks began, a shocked and confused expression plastered on his face.

* * *

Yes, I know, it's a strange chapter... and I'm really hungry right now... so, I hope you like it, and I'm going to eat breakfast now! Please review!

Blue


End file.
